Life Is Very Beautiful
by The Lady More
Summary: In 1531 the new Duke and Duchess of Sussex, Katherine of Aragon and Sir Thomas Moore find a cold scared young runaway named Katherine Howard at the doorstep of their Chelsea home and raise her as their own. AU Full Summary Inside


_**This little number came after watching tonight's episode…hence the title I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Summary:**__** In 1531 the new Duke and Duchess of Sussex, Katherine of Aragon and Sir Thomas Moore find a cold scared young runaway named Katherine Howard at the doorstep of their Chelsea home and raise her as their own. So instead of becoming a wild, enthusiastic and naïve young queen whose impulsiveness behavior is her downfall, she becomes for the most part well behaved. Years later she comes to court to be a Lady in Waiting to Henry's fifth wife Jane Parker. During this Kitty embarks on a brief romance with Thomas Culpepper which went no farther than minor displays of affection. When Jane meets the same fate as her sister-in-law Anne, Kitty becomes Henry's sixth and final wife (as much to her adoptive parents' dismay) where she takes on the role of her would have been successor of being a regent and caring for the King during his final days. **_

_**Warnings:**__** Implied Child Rape and Sexual Content**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own the characters of the Tudors…they own themselves**_

Life is Very Beautiful

**Introduction: The Child at the Door Step: **

_**June 10**__**th**__** 1531 Chelsea Manor**_

On a stormy summer night were the thunder roared, the lightning crashed amongst the sky and rain poured onto the ground; a little girl's destiny changed forever.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the forest. To her, it was endless darkness with no light to guide her. Occasionally, she tripped ripping her dress or her dark hooded cloak to shreds and smearing more mud onto her body. Her legs ached and she was panting as she ran through the night. She was surprised her five year old body lasted that long. But she didn't care she was never going back to that place where no one loved her and no one protected her from pain.

Suddenly the lightning flashed again revealing a large house by the river. Maybe she could find someone that could save her or at least she could hide out there for the night. Taking the risk, she ran as she could to house and began to pound on the door before falling to her knees and sobbing.

She didn't know how long it was before the door opened.

"By heavens child, are you alright?"A voice said.

The girl looked up and saw a figure dressed in dark clothing with a slightly opened doublet. He was tall and had dark features. She didn't answer the man's question she just blinked. Moments later the man in black knelt in front of her and placed his large hand on her shoulder. She jumped in fright.

"It's alright I am not going to hurt you," He said rubbing his hand up and down her arm lovingly, "my name is Thomas, what is your name?"

The man who she now knew she was named Thomas seemed trustworthy.

"Katherine but," She said in a timid voice, "you can call me Kitty Sir."

Thomas smiled at her. The moment he did she felt safe, like she belonged here.

"Kitty that's a pretty name," He said with a chuckle, "I call my wife that sometimes but she rather be called Kat." He then took her small hand into his own and rubbed it reassuringly, "Kitty where is your family?"

Kitty began to cry and if it were an impulse, Thomas hugged her. He did not care if he got wet, all he cared about was her well being. She hugged the man back. She never ever felt so safe amongst an adult.

"It's alright you are safe now," Thomas said again running his hand through her blonde hair, "Kitty, why don't you stay with my wife and I? Our home is open to everyone."

For the first time in a long time a smile came upon her face. And despite the rain she felt warm. Was this was being cared for felt like?

"Yes Sir," She said, "I would love to!"

And with that Thomas lifted Kitty into his arms. Kitty knew she had come to the right place...

She was finally home.

_**You know the drill you want cookies review. **_


End file.
